


Monday

by Penthos



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Porn With Very Little Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penthos/pseuds/Penthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I bet I could get you off before next lesson." He murmurs and Steve has to take a breath before speaking again.</p>
<p>"Prove it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday

**Author's Note:**

> i was legitimately going to call it 'but i blew him' this time but i went didn't, i am weak

Bucky hates Mondays. He has a personal vendetta against them, mostly because they mean the end of the weekend which usually means the end of two days of spending time solidly with Steve. Well, making out with. So every Monday he grumbles his way through his least favourite lessons, lighting up like a christmas tree when he sees Steve during breaks, and drags himself home to do the mountain of homework he didn't do over the weekend because of said making out, and more recently, getting off with a certain Steve Rogers. 

"Morning, Buck." Steve says, all smiles and "God Bless America" and Bucky wants to kiss him but also punch him because it's so not fair how awake Steve is in the morning.

"Morning." He mumbles as he begins searching through his locker for various books.

"You wanna come over after school?" Steve asks, and even now there's still a little bit of doubt in his voice, as if he thinks that maybe Bucky's gone off him. You'd think shoving your tongue down someones throat for several hours would let them know you like them.

"When do I not?" He looks up and smiles at Steve because it's pretty much impossible not to when Steve's looking at you like you're the most amazing thing in the world, and is just leaning in to kiss him when-

"Happy Monday, I hope you haven't missed me too mu- oh, well I seem to be interrupting something."

"Fuck off, Stark." Bucky says, reluctantly pulling away from Steve. Tony grins at them.

"Was your weekend of love not enough? Are we gonna have to put with even more public displays of affection than normal?"

Bucky glares at him and is turning back to his locker when the bell rings, too loud for his still half asleep brain, and he winces.

"Come on, Buck, we better go." 

He allows Steve to drag him away from where he's trying to crawl inside his locker and wishes the day would hurry up and end already.

xxxx

By the end of chemistry Bucky's a bit more awake, although that's probably to do with Natasha flicking rubber bands at him all lesson, and he heads to his locker where Steve's waiting for him.

"How was chemistry?" Steve asks as Bucky leans against the lockers, head falling back with a dull thud. 

"Horrifically boring and altogether a waste of my time. There are a billion other things I could be doing right now that would be a hell of a lot more fun."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Steve's smirking, and god, Bucky loves it when he's like this so he plays along, uncrossing his arms and tilting his head towards Steve.

"Well, I could be doing you."

Steve blushes an incredible shade of red and Bucky really wants to kiss him but he doesn't because he knows what would start off quick and chaste would end with Steve's hands up Bucky's shirt, and the students filling the corridor probably don't want to see their classmates dry humping against a locker.

"Yeah, you could." Steve says and his voice isn't even shaking. Bucky swallows and his voice drops an octave when he speaks again.

"Jesus christ, Steve, you have no idea what I want to do with you right now."

"Then show me." Whoever would pin Steve down as the awkward virgin could never be more wrong. Bucky leans in and brushes his lips against Steve's ear, revelling in the almost full body shiver he gets.

"I bet I could get you off before next lesson." He murmurs and Steve has to take a breath before speaking again.

"Prove it." His voice is hoarse and the words echo in Bucky's mind as he grabs Steve's arm and practically drags him somewhere less public.

They end up in a closet somewhere, probably a janitor's judging by the brooms next to them, and Bucky presses Steve up against a wall, kissing him until they're dizzy and panting and grinding against each other. It's hot and dirty and Bucky's harder than he should be after just kissing but everything about it is exciting and dangerous and Bucky groans into Steve's mouth as he works his thigh between his legs.

"Bucky." Steve gasps between kisses, and then he's being spun round until it's his back against the wall and he opens his mouth to argue but Steve stops him in a way that makes Bucky's eyes roll backwards. He'll never get over kissing Steve, not in a thousand years could he ever get tired of this because Steve always manages to taste of apples or honey or something equally sweet and when they pull back his flushed cheeks and red lips make him look absolutely _sinful_.

Bucky's too caught up in Steve's mouth to notice the deft fingers working open his trousers until Steve wraps a hand around him and his hips stutter and push upwards. Not even in a million years could Bucky get over _this_.

"Steve." He moans and suddenly Steve's other hand is on his mouth.

"You gotta be quiet or we'll be caught." Steve whispers, hand still moving in Bucky's pants so that it takes him a moment to realise what Steve's saying and nod. Steve kisses him once and Bucky leans in for more but then Steve's hand is gone and Bucky has to bite his lip to stop himself moaning again, and then he has to bite his tongue because Steve's pulling his pants down and the cool air on his cock is amazing but no where near as good as what Bucky knows is gonna come next.

Steve looks up at him from where he's sunk onto his knees and Bucky huffs out a breath because Steve's lips are inches from his cock and this is just _unfair_.

"Quiet, remember?" Bucky nods violently and Steve's mouth is on him, sucking hard, and Bucky's head falls back and eyes close as he groans through closed lips. He pulls off again and licks up the side of Bucky's cock, one hand coming up and wrapping around the base, moving in just the way that makes Bucky squirm and gasp for more. He opens his eyes and and Steve's looking at him and fuck, his eyes are so dark Bucky can hardly see any blue.

Steve doesn't look away as he sucks the head of his cock into his mouth and Bucky feels his toes curl and he can't stop the hand that flies out and grips Steve's hair, pushing him forwards with as gentle a pressure as he can manage. Steve takes it though and Bucky's fingers tighten as he feels the resistance of the back of Steve's throat. It's so, so good and Bucky could live for an eternity before he would get tired of this and then Steve pulls back, lips dragging along Bucky's cock and-

"Steve." He gasps, as he comes hard against Steve's lips and tongue, eyes falling shut again as his brain whites out. It takes him a minute to come back to himself but finally he opens his eyes again and Steve is in front of him licking his lips, looking so innocent you would not think he'd just sucked Bucky's brains out through his cock.

Bucky grabs the front of his shirt and kisses him, tasting himself on his tongue and if he could, he'd be getting hard again. Steve's hands are somewhere up his shirt and Bucky feels the hard press of his dick against him, rolling his hips forward to hear the noise Steve makes.

"Buck- Bucky I'm so close, oh my god." Steve's gasping into his mouth and Bucky could listen to this forever. He presses his lips to Steve's throat and sucks hard, knowing he'll leave a mark but damn it all if it's not worth it to hear the moans that fall from Steve's mouth like prayers as he comes, pressing Bucky so hard against the wall he can feel it digging into his back.

They clean up with some tissues that Steve had in his pocket ("Were you planning this?" "No, I just like to be prepared for impromptu closet sex.") and Steve rests his head on Bucky's shoulder as his breathing rate slows and after a minute he laughs softly.

"I think you lost the bet." He murmurs and Bucky glances at his watch and, oh, he _definitely_ lost the bet.

"Yeah well, I made you come in your pants. I think that makes up for it."

Steve lifts his head and straightens.

"Are we gonna go back to class looking like this?" Steve asks, touching the, pretty impressive, in Bucky's opinion, hickey on the side of his neck.

"They probably know what we did anyway, it's been like half an hour." 

Finally they emerge from the closet and look up and down the empty corridor before heading to their lockers. They're halfway there and Bucky's silently congratulating himself on the fact that they didn't get caught, when a door opens ahead of them. Fury, the head, strides out and stops when he sees them. 

Well this is embarrassing, Bucky thinks. Steve swallows audibly beside him.

"Rogers, Barnes, why aren't you in class?" Fury's eye darts from Bucky, to Steve, to Steve's neck. 

"We, uh, were getting our books, sir. From our lockers. For class." Bucky can practically feel Steve blushing.

"You don't have any books."

Steve opens his mouth to say something again but Fury must take pity on the fact that you could fry an egg on his face right now.

"Never mind, Rogers, just get to class. And don't let me catch you two again."

xxxx 

"Barnes, Rogers, why are you late to my cla-"

"Is that a hickey?" Steve has never hated Tony Stark as much as he does in this instant. "I can tell you all, that hickey was most definitely not there this morni-"

"Mr Stark, please sit down," Miss Potts says. She seems to be the only teacher he listens to, although he does so grudgingly, "Take a seat at the back, boys, and don't interrupt my class again."

They make their way to their desks in sheepish silence as Miss Potts begins talking again. Clint winks at Steve and Natasha gives Bucky a thumbs up.

"Was it worth it?" Steve asks quietly while they're unpacking their things.

"Steve Rogers, I think you just gave me something to like about Mondays."


End file.
